paradiseislandhdfandomcom-20200214-history
Easter Bunny battlefield
The event started on April 18, 2014 and lasts for 7 days. It is similar to the Wet Willy and Ice Giant events. It entices people to cooperate online to beat help the Easter Bunny. Help wanted! In-game description: Look! What's on the horizon? A balloon shaped like an egg! That must be the Easter Bunny arriving from all the way across the ocean! But what happened? He got caught in a storm and lost all his Easter supplies. Help the Bunny prepare for Easter and save the holiday! Take part in at least one battle and you will get a special award containing these items (to be added by someone who remembers the exact contents)... Zapping information Every 5 minutes a special tourist (later referred to as the peddler) will appear. In exchange for 5 zaps from your energy bar he will provide you with a weapon to use against that Easter Bunny an accessory to use to help that Easter Bunny prepare Easter. He also drops some carrots (usually 3 of them), needed to attack support the Bunny. As the game states, the carrots are required in order to lure the beast near enough your position to help it as the creature loves eating them (and apparently is too stupid to figure out you want to help it gather the supplies instead of making a pate out of it). The Easter Bunny has a total of 5000 damage points and the time you have to defeat it is 6 hours. Weapons You can use 6 different weapons to attack interact with the Bunny: Joining the battle You can do this in several ways. *Starting a battle yourself: it is difficult if you do not have many piastres to spend and you are not eager to spend approximately 6 hours keeping an eye on the battle. However, users report the awards for "lone striders" are the best. Your choice. *Finding an ongoing battle: instead of starting your own battle, you can search the currently ongoing ones and try to join one. Do this by clicking on "Ongoing battles" button (right side of the event's screen). You can see how much energy the Bunny has (the number listed on the right side from the heart symbol), how many people are currently fighting alongside (up to 5, when their number reaches 5, nobody can join) and the time left until the Bunny wins if you do not beat it down (the maximum number you can see is 5 hours 59 minutes, because each battle can take up to 6 hours). *Accepting an invitation from a friend: when you participate in a battle and your crew is smaller than 5 people, you can invite your friends by clicking "Invite" button below the Bunny's icon and choosing people from the list that opens up afterwards. Remember that if you start a battle yourself and you do not want to have the possible crew limited to friends only, you need to untick the "Accept friends only" button (a small icon in the lower right corner on the screen). When you have already joined a battle you did not start yourself, you can only invite your friends. Reward distribution In case the crew wins, everybody gets so-called Easter Presents, some experience and, in case of the first 3 places (that are marked with star-shaped medals) a certain amount of additional awards: *When the Easter Bunny is defeated satisfied with the preparations for Easter, 2500 XP is divided on the players participating. If a player does 50% of the damage he will get 1250 XP, a player doing 10% of the damage will get 250 XP and so on. *1st place: every 20 minutes the Bunny gives you a pile of Easter Presents; the tribute time lasts 2,5 hours. The 1st place also gets 3 piastres - and a bunch of experience points. *2nd place: every 20 minutes the Bunny gives you a pile of Easter Presents; the tribute time lasts 1,5 hours. *3rd place: every 20 minutes the Bunny gives you a pile of Easter Presents; the tribute time lasts 50 minutes. *4th place: a single pile of Easter Presents. WARNING! At least one person got TWO piles of Easter Presents for placing the fourth. The waiting time was 1 second, so it could have been a lucky glitch. This situation repeated every time this person placed the fourth. More data needs to be gathered in order to draw conclusions. *5th place: a single pile of Easter Presents. *WARNING: if the 5th place dealt approximately less than 5% of the overall damage, the chest you get is called Pacifist Chest, which contains only 1 shell, 1 pearl and 1 collect all profit scroll; this pack's contents do not change. If the party loses, everybody will get some experience depending on how many damage points you got. Easter Presents' contents These are the different presents you can receive after defeating helping the Easter Bunny. If you have received a present that is not listed here, please let us know the contents in the comments. Also do so in case you see a different amount of something in the contents. Damage per weapon type per battle Let's try to calculate how much damage can each weapon type do in the 6 hours deadline. It's rather easy, we just need to divide the deadline (6 hours) by the cool-down of a certain weapon and multiply it by its damage. To make sure we get an easy to compare score, we're going to use minutes as our unit. So forget about 6 hours - we use 360 minutes (6 hours is 6 x 60 minutes). *Eggs: 360 / 60 * 18 = 6 * 18 = 108 (total damage) *Paint Palette: 360 / 30 * 22 = 12 * 22 = 264 (total damage) *Brush: 360 / 15 * 30 = 24 * 30 = 720 (total damage) *Bow: 360 / 3 * 100 = 120 * 100 = 12,000 (total damage) *Basket: 360 / 2 * 320 = 180 * 320 = 57,600 (total damage) *Easter Bread: 360 / 0,5 * 570 = 720 * 570 = 410,400 (total damage) Now let's see how can we minimize the costs of winning a battle ALONE (if there's a whole crew involved, the costs for a single player are diminished). We can see that in 6 hours, an egg can be used 6 times. However, this isn't so clear - we need to also take into consideration the fact we have to accept EVERY use of each weapon. In other words, we cannot make it reload itself until we run out of this weapon type. This takes time. No matter how fast you click, you're bound to lose at least a few seconds and the weapon won't reload to its extent for the last time. Therefore let's say we can use 5 eggs. Now it makes sense! As the costs of weapons differ from level to level, you have to multiply this score by the cost you have. I'm making those calculations on level X''', so for me, the cost of eggs is $ '''to be inserted. The total of damage I can cause with eggs is 5 * 18 = 90 , so the total cost of this is $''' to be inserted''' * 5 = $ to be inserted. The same calculations (with only the data differing) apply to all levels. Using this method, we can see that using only dollar-costing weapons, one can deal a total damage of 1016. If every of those five people in the crew dealt that damage, the battle would be won pretty soon and nearly without spending any piastres! Tips *Before you attack, if you can, try to let some fellow players know you want to start a battle. It makes the whole affair much more probable to win if you all do not have to chase each other on the "Ongoing battles" page. It is allowed to advertise for a battle in the comments section below this page. But for battles only, NO FRIEND REQUESTS! Please redirect the players interested in a fight to each of their profiles, the example of how to do this is EnigmaticOxygen's profile. *Try to keep at least 5 energy zaps for the peddler selling weapons for zaps - it is the easiest way to get some weapons and he also drops icicles (usually 3 of them), which are needed to start a battle (it has nothing to do with real friends). If you don't have enough zaps to take down that the peddler selling weapons that is currently on your island and about to disappear, take note of how much time you need to recharge and then click on the Easter Bunny. A new window opens and as a result all movement of the peddler is suspended but your energy bar will continue to recharge. Wait for the amount of time to pass to recharge your energy zaps, close the Easter Bunny window and you will find the peddler in the same spot ready to be zapped. *You need 10 carrots to start a battle. They are given every time you accept the peddler's offer. Alternatively, you can buy them for 1 piastre each from the resource tab, but it is definitely not a good idea in comparison to the price. *If the crew consists of people on levels that vary drastically, if you are okay with accepting smaller awards (in other words, you focus on winning as many battles as possible in order to gain awards connected with this), it would seem profitable for all - in a long run - that the person possessing some free-to-spend piastres may keep an eye on the battle and even be in charge of pumping the necessary high-end weapons into the game in the critical moment. This requires some contact between the players, though, but again, the strategy seems worth trying. *If you try to join the battle whose crew has already lowered the Bunny's health below 3000, you are likely to get a warning "This was a great battle feast! Too bad you weren't there!". It is suspected as a way to lure as many people as possible into either starting their own battles (which usually requires spending some piastres or at least a lot of time and money for buying eggs, paint palettes and brushes) or engaging in losing ones. *Usually around three days before the event's end, a chest offer appears with highly discounted supplies for the battle. It is highly recommended to grab the exclusive 1 piastre Specialist's Chest, which can only be bought once. There are also Expert's Chests and Artisan's Chests, which can be bought thrice and cost respectively 55 and 75 piastres, which is still a huge discount. To calculate it, check the price of a chosen weapon, multiply it by the number of pieces available in a chest and then compare it to the chest's price. In addition, chests contain a couple of carrots. Related Special Awards Possible rewards Here you can see all stuff that can be contained in piles of Easter Presents. It is listed in no strict order and it is not grouped into chests. For listing all the contents as they are grouped, see "Easter Presents' Contents" section. Category:Special Events Category:Easter 2014